squirrelboyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aniversary Weddings´s Day and Diana loves Nicola
This episode special valentine´s day from santuday 14 februray 2014 U.S.A and latin american 2015. SipnosyCategory:Episodes Owner PetCategory:Specials Owner Pet Diana and Jenny gift for Nicola and Lennie as her boyfriends relationship fans, meawhile Melissa gift for Eddie as her boyfriend aniversary weddings relationship fans, Diana and Nicola with Lennie and Jenny with children gangs is party dance loves-interest, while Melissa with her boyfriend Eddie in aniversary weddings enter class university CETEC see guys gangs boys kissed guys gangs girls by loves romance member gangs team. Plot While in the morning Melissa suprise for Eddie from aniversary weddings his card loves and happines and him kissed to her and her speak gangs loves-interest enter his/her family and his/her friends and her/his rival enter mentioned his dad dead or her mom dead it time and except Carl and his rival Frank say keep his daughter with her boyfriend and moment family Mackleberry likes his/her daughter likes her boyfriend Bart to Terri and except daughter likes her boyfriend Milhouse to Sherri and moment family Simpson likes his/her son likes his girlfriend Terri to Bart and except daughter likes her boyfriend Nelson to Lisa and moment Heinz with Linda and Ego with Elena married the 80s marriage together and reunited gangs, and other gangs´s children call invited dance couple loves´s day invited for Melissa and Eddie´s children and too Nicola with Lennie suprise for Diana with Jenny from fall in loves´s day his card doubles loves and happines and hers kissed to hims with hers card saved album Simpson see accindentally frame and but Diana glare picture Bolts break-up almost crying never remember has broken up and Bolts out house abandoned as Jenny say Diana that Bolts broken up Diana leaving Diana not is a boyfriend is past and Diana likes you now Nicola together, Melissa barthroom being her song Melissa "Oh Eddie" song aniversary weddings lyrics song change song loves and change clother different Penny as currently and Melissa say her parents happines aniversary weddigs with Melissa and Eddie gift chocolate heart only later in bag and after Melissa and Eddie with gangs hour breaksfar, Melissa with her parents from car with her boyfriend Eddie her say her mother mentioned channel cartoon network and disney channel as good time is good channel thes two original and after university CETEC works class teacher see internert being gangs boys kissed gangs girls say that one loves-interest say one interest and Melissa say Eddie has crush on Eddie say likes and her kissed to Eddie really likes and after house with her grandfather father Carlos say Melissa that one aniversary weddings 6 years hours eat and desset donut as Homer is Bart´s father and Melissa with her bed speak with gangs with her boyfriend Eddie say aniversary weddings 6 years get cards loves and eat donut and mentioned that gangs have a family and a loves and after Melissa´s house her children dance with Lennie and Diana´s Siblings´s friends being dance couple loves-interest and Lennie kissed Jenny and Diana kissed Nicola remember as good time, while Melissa with family in mart with his/her food shopping and night dinner eat hot dog or sandwich loves for Melissa and Eddie and dance with her loves and after night good night together Heinz and Linda, and finally Melissa kissed Eddie say "i love you Eddie" and Eddie say "good my girlfriend too" end episode laugh symphatic. Characters * Melissa * Eddie * Phineas * Candace * Rodney * Darlene * Ricky * Maddy * Dania * Rachel * Diana * Nicola * Lennie * Jenny * Mordecai * Margaret * Rigby * Eileen * Thomas * CJ * Nick * Nina * Bart * Terri * Lisa * Nelson * Sherri * Milhouse * Joel * Georgina * Jeff * Bubblegum * Mordecai Gumball * Margaret Penny * Skips * Mona * Pops * Muscle Man * Starla * High Five Ghost * Celia * Benson * Audrey * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Linda Flynn-Doofenshmirtz * Ego * Elena * Todney * Bonnie * Daphne * Donnie * Mordecai´s Parents * Margaret´s Parents * Rigby´s Parents * Thomas´s Mom * CJ´s Dad * Terri´s Parents * Bart´s Parents * Isabella (mentioned/picture) * Jeremy Johnson (mentioned) * Jeremy and Chad * Jessica and Clara * Ben and Mary * Bolts (picture/mentioned) * Muscle Mom * Bart´s Grandparents * Terri´s Grandma * Margaret´s Grandmother * Thomas´s Dad (picture/mentioned) * CJ´s Mom (mentioned) * Grandparents Doofenshmirtz (mentioned) * Grandparents Flynn (mentioned) * Madeline * Anderson * Death * Death´s Wife * Julie * Joe * Dr. Mole Robert (mentioned) * Irela * Jorge * Alex * Teacher * Carlos Grandfather Father * Nora Aunt * Jose Cousin * Maria (mentioned/frame) * Melissita * Asgel * Tobi * Tania * Henry and Rosalinda * Donnie T * Bart Jr. * Sarita * Barte and Barti * Janey * Nilsan and Sherrica * Tommy * Brina * Elizabeth * Tommy Jane * Andy * Cherri * Maggie * Penny J. * Gus * Penny * Melissa and Eddie´s Children * Maggie S. (mentioned) * Biana * Nilsan * Sherrica * Eddie´s Family * Cow Trivial * the first time that Diana dance with Nicola and Diana kissed to Nicola remember to Oliver and Nicola. * the second time that Lennie dance with Jenny and Lennie kissed Jenny as loves-interest. * this episode enter Eddie and Melissa´s relationship as Bart and Terri´s relationship. * This episode valentine´s day. * Phineas say Melissa call phone his girlfriend Isabella. * This episode university CETEC event Valentine´s day. * Eddie kissed Melissa this every episode * Melissa has crush on Eddie as episode first time Aniversary Weddings´s Day. * Diana have a card loves Nicola remember as Oliver her boyfriend (Nicola), Bolts her ex-boyfriend until break-up and Nicola her boyfriend currently. * Mordecai kissed Margaret as CJ kissed Thomas this episode Regular Show in Camping can be cool and I see Turtles * Diana mentioned that Diana break-up with Bolts his past leaving heartbroken her memorie almost crying enter episode first time The Blonde. * Heinz with Ego and Linda with Elena as marriage enter friends from Eddie´s parents and Phineas´s parents as aniversary weddings married enter Heinz and Linda enter thes 80s with his friends Ego´s wife Elena enter his picture the fours aniversary enter thes 80s episodes by Storm-Cloud and Jerk Twice. * This episode sequel from Aniversary Weddings´s day. * This episode Carl Putter and his rival Franks Smith. * the first time that Heinz first kiss Linda from marriage enter as Ego and Elena. * Second time that Melissa has crush on Eddie as loves-interest first time Aniversary Weddings´s Day. * the first time that Eddie and Melissa being romantic from valentine´s day. * this episode mentioned that Melissa angry by Alex figure fat or fit this episode Short Clip. * This episode that Melissa mentioned her ex-son-in-law break-up her daughter in New Year´s Kiss by Diana break-up by Bolts. * This episode Melissa only frame red enter episode by frame green from Christmas from Future Present. * This episode not appear Team Bad this episode special. * This episode music Cant smile without you, because, let it be, duck dodger, or you or nothing spanish. * This episode Melissa say her mother mentioned that Melissa gift her birthday DVD Phineas and Ferb from Birthday Melissa return future episode in Melissa Birthday Adults IV. * This episode mentioned Melissa age 22 before age and after future 23 in Melissa Birthday Adults IV. * Second appear Cow dance the first time episode previus. * Melissa likes light milk. * Melissa kissed to Eddie cheek say that i loves Eddie and Eddie say good my girlfriend and laugh symphatics episode every. * This episode aniversary weddings enter Melissa and Eddie second time Eddie Jr. the voiced by mentioned. Category:Relationship